1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-invasive laptop computer support attachment, or laptop computer stand, for tractor-trailer truck cabs, also known as over-the-road vehicles. The laptop computer stand comprises a plurality of stainless steel members or arms that interconnect to form a frame. The arms may be removably attached to existing elements in a tractor-trailer truck cab so as to obviate permanent alteration to the cab. The frame operates in conjunction with a shock-absorbing bed which is adapted to receive the laptop computer during travel and which is further adapted to provide easy access for a driver (or passenger) of the vehicle, provide ventilation and cooling for the computer, and absorb shocks when the laptop computer is secured in the bed. The frame and bed assembly is adapted to be affixed to the passenger seat of a truck cab so as to be readily accessible to the truck driver while simultaneously being out of the way of a driver and/or a passenger in the cab.
2. Prior Art
Many over-the-road truck drivers carry their own laptop computers and utilize them in connection with their business, to keep track of their activities and to coordinate the computer with a global positioning system. However, no one in the past has proposed a laptop computer stand such as is presented herein.